I remember you
by Gabinos
Summary: O canto da Sereia desperta memórias em Julian, que não consegue ter sossego até entender seu significado.


Rumores no mercado de peixes sobre o canto da sereia estavam crescendo a uma velocidade tão incrível que os pescadores agora evitavam a região do Cabo Sunion, quebrando a economia local. Há quem jure que, durante a noite, um coral se ergue por entre as águas, onde a bela ninfa do mar senta para cantar…

Julian não consegue dormir direito há semanas. Todas as noites, no meio da madrugada, seus sonhos ficam intensos a ponto de acordá-lo. O herdeiro da família Solo tem dificuldades para juntar todas as peças. Nas vagas imagens que vêm à sua mente, uma garota loira está a seu lado, em eras diferentes, sempre o olhando com devoção. Seu melhor amigo tentava o convencer de que isso era loucura. Nenhum dos dois conhecia uma menina que se encaixasse na descrição. Mas não importava o que Sorento dizia, algo incomodava Julian. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele tinha que se lembrar,

Sempre que acordava no meio desses sonhos, corria pra janela. Era como se o mar tivesse algo importante para lhe dizer, mas nunca via nada lá, somente a imensidão vazia. Mais alguns meses de insônia depois, quando seu trabalho já estava sendo prejudicado pela privação do sono, ele decidiu mudar a tática.

Em uma noite quente de verão, ele levou uma esteira para sua praia quase particular e deitou lá, observando as estrelas, que também eram uma coisa com que ele tinha uma ligação que não podia explicar. "Todo ser humano é maravilhado pelos segredos do Universo, Julian. Deixe de ser tolo.", dizia Sorento. Mas não era apenas uma fascinação. Era quase como se elas, assim como o Mar, também tivessem uma história especial para lhe contar.

Nessa noite, porém, os sonhos vieram sem lhe perturbar. A areia não lhe era desconfortável e nada lhe atingia ali. Sentia-se protegido, como se alguém velasse seu sono. Jurava sentir dedos por entre seus cabelos quando estava adormecendo, mas não via ninguém ali, era só a brisa refrescante lhe acariciando em uma noite de verão. As imagens se formavam mais nitidamente, faltava pouco para que ele completasse o quebra-cabeça, parecia uma pegadinha de Morfeu…

O que se esperaria de alguém que dormiu no chão da praia? Que acordasse com dores e mal estar. Mas não, Julian sentia-se revigorado como há muito não se sentia. O sol tocava seu rosto delicadamente, o despertando. Dessa vez, seus sonhos não fugiam. Com medo que eles escapassem novamente, o grego procurou por um graveto e improvisou suas anotações ali mesmo, na areia. Era loucura, a água, o vento, alguma coisa apagaria aquilo até que ele pudesse voltar com um papel, mas quem sabe apenas o ato de escrever aquelas cenas o ajudariam a fixá-las em sua memória e entender o que o Deus dos Sonhos lhe mostrava a cada noite.

Prestes a finalizar sua tarefa, foi interrompido por Sorento, desesperado procurando por seu amigo. "Vamos logo, temos muito o que fazer, a situação do Mercado de Peixes está cada vez pior". Julian podia pensar agora numa solução para a crise, estava descansado e aquilo era mais urgente do que alguns sonhos, por mais que o deixassem aflito, de alguma maneira.

Foi um dia particularmente difícil. A Companhia Solo tinha um acordo de proteger os pescadores da região em caso de catástrofes que os impedisse de prover para suas famílias, uma espécie de seguro. Porém, as apólices não cobriam o caso de aparição de sereias. A briga entre Julian, Sorento e o Sindicato foi feia, mas o presidente da companhia disse que iria pensar em algo. Antes do anoitecer, cestas básicas já chegavam à vila dos Pescadores para ajudá-los até uma solução efetiva ser tomada. Julian Solo foi cedo para a cama. Todo o seu descanso havia ido por água abaixo com as complicações causadas por...uma sereia?

O que ele não sabia é que, enquanto escrevera seus sonhos na areia, um peixinho curioso o observava. Naquela noite, o coral não surgiu no meio do mar, mas a ninfa saiu das águas, que se recusavam a apagar o que seu mestre escrevera no solo.

Thetis estava completamente em choque. Seu coração sangrava de saudades do seu deus, mas ela não devia sair do reino marinho. Velava pelo sono do receptáculo a cada noite, cantando as façanhas de Poseidon na língua das sereias. Mas Julian era só um humano...ele não podia ter acesso às memórias do Deus depois que retornasse à sua vida normal. Nessa noite ela não precisou cantar. Sua emoção foi o suficiente para acordá-lo. A única lágrima que desceu pelo rosto da sereia fez com que o elo praticamente adormecido entre Julian Solo e Poseidon o despertasse e fosse em socorro de sua Comandante.

Embora a alma do deus estivesse selada, o jovem grego, que tinha saído de sua cama às pressas chegava até a praia, descalço, com vestes de dormir. Ela tentou fugir, correndo de volta para o mar, porém quando a água já tocava a metade de suas canelas, Julian gritou:

— Thetis! Espere! Eu me lembro de você!

O garoto conseguiu alcançá-la, tocando a ponta de seus dedos. Impossibilitada de resistir por conta da saudade que a consumia, ela deixou que Julian se aproximasse. Levou a delicada mão até seu rosto, aproximando os lábios da boca do rapaz.

— Eu também lembro de você, Julian.

Antes que pudessem se tocar, como em um passe de mágica, ela não estava mais lá. Julian sentiu algo passando por suas pernas rapidamente, talvez um peixe ousado que fazia cócegas nos seus tornozelos. Subitamente ele não entendia mais o motivo de estar ali, no meio do mar na calada da noite. A voz de Sorento o despertou do transe e o amigo foi socorrê-lo, o levando de volta para a mansão, dando uma olhada severa para a água, tendo como resposta o pulo de um peixinho rosado, pequeno, imperceptível aos olhos daqueles que não conhecessem seus truques.


End file.
